Late Night Swim
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: A Buffy/Spike fic. You can most likely guess from the title what it's about. PG-13 for a little swearing. Read and Review Please!


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: I thought of this before Buffy died. Thoughts are in  
all capital letters  
  
  
  
Late Night Swim  
  
  
"So you really did all of that? How could you kill all of those innocent  
people?" an amazed Buffy asked. Spike shrugged. "I dunno pet. Back then   
it was fun to me." Buffy nodded. "And it isn't fun anymore?" she asked.  
"No not really." "Ya know what me and my old friends used to do before I  
was the slayer? We used to sneek out to somebody's house who had a  
pool and go swimming in it in the middle of the night," Buffy smiled  
at the memory. Spike looked confused. "Now why would you do that luv?",  
he asked. "I don't know. Because it was fun. Wait, you've never done it?"  
Spike shook his head. "Well that's gonna change tonight. Come on."  
"Wait where are we going?" Spike asked as Buffy grabbed his hand and  
began to pull him out of the cemetary. " We're going to go find a pool!  
  
  
"Buffy are you sure about this. I mean I really don't like  
the idea of just going and jumping in some stranger's pool," Spike whined.  
"Stop being a baby Spike. OH! There there's a pool. Come on," Buffy  
exclaimed as she went running towards the backyard of the house. A   
pouting Spike soon followed.  
  
  
As soon as they got to the backyard, Buffy checked to see if the family  
was home. " Yes they're not here!" she yelled. "Wonderful Pet. Do I   
really have to do this?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded. "YES!" She pulled  
off her leather jacket, cardigan, socks, and shoes. Spike sighed and   
pulled of his duster, boots, and socks. "Well, are you getting in or  
not luv?" he asked. Buffy frowned. "It looks cold," she whined.   
Spike was by her side in a few steps. "Oh. I'm sorry," he said, putting  
his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down so his head was near Buffy's  
ear. "I'm sorry pet but you'll have to deal with the cold," he whispered.  
Then he picked her up in his arms and tossed her into the pool.  
  
  
Spike laughed as Buffy came up for air, her hair all in her face and  
her mascara running down her cheeks. "YOU ASS HOLE!" she yelled,  
brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry pet, I couldn't resist." Buffy  
pouted. "Well would you at least help me out of here?" she asked.  
Spike walked over to the edge of the pool and held out his hand.   
Buffy grabbed him and oulled him in.  
  
  
"I should have known I couldn't trust you," Spike muttered. "Well ya   
did bleached boy. Now let's just swim." With that, Buffy dove under  
and swam to the other end of the pool. "Oh no. You're not getting  
away that easily,"Spike growled. He quickly caught up to Buffy and   
grabbed her hands. "You are so getting dunked for that one Slayer."  
"Spike, no. Please don't,"Buffy pleaded. Spike grinned at her and  
pushed her head under the water. When Spike finally let Buffy up,   
she was not pleased. "That's it. You're dead," she yelled. Then she jumped up   
and tackled him.  
  
  
After Buffy tackled him, Spike grabbed her around the waist and   
held her still. "Now are we done pet?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded.  
"Good then," he said, but he didn't let go of her. Buffy shivered and  
Spike ran his hands up and down her waist. GOD SHE'S BEAUTIFUL Spike  
thought as he stared at Buffy. GOD HE'S GORGEOUS. WAIT, THIS  
IS SPIKE! OH BUT HE'S SO HOT AND HIS EYES ARE SO PRETTY. Buffy thought  
as she stared into his icy blue eyes. "Spike I...." Buffy started.  
Spike cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Can I just do   
one thing before you say anything?" he asked. "Anything," Buffy  
whispered. "Thank you,"Spike whispered back. Then he bent down and  
kissed her.  
  
  
Buffy stiffened at first but soon relaxed and looped her arms around  
Spike's neck. She couldn't help but get lost   
in the feeling of his cold lips against her warm ones. He held her  
as if she was a delicate piece of crystal and she would break if he  
wasn't careful. But she honestly didn't mind. Riley had been rough when   
he kissed her, but when Spike kissed her he was sweet and gentle.   
When they finally broke apart, Buffy couldn't help but sigh. "What   
are we doing?" she asked. "I don't know Luv. But I have a feeling that  
it's right," Spike replied. "I think it's right too. But what will   
everyone say?" "I don't know what they'll say, I don't really care ,"  
Spike said. "Honestly. I feel the same way," Buffy replied.  
  
  
Spike grinned and kissed Buffy again. "Come on. We should get you out  
of here. You look like you're freezing," he said. Buffy nodded. The   
soaking wet Slayer and Vampire got out of the pool and put their   
jackets and shoes on. Then hand in hand they walked back towards   
Buffy's house.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
